The present invention relates to a method and apparatus utilized in a wireless communications system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of setting a secure connection in a wireless communication system.
Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) Display specification is a standard for a Wi-Fi technology and used in a latency-aware application for streaming in a short distance, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN). In the Wi-Fi Display application, a connection is established between a source device and a sink device. The source device encodes video contents into encoded video bit streams and sends the encoded video bit streams to the sink device. The sink device further decodes the received video bit streams and recovers to the video contents. Therefore, a user can watch the video contents on a suitable display of the sink device for the user's purpose than a display of the source device. For example, a user shares a video from a notebook computer to a large screen television so that more people can comfortably watch the video on the television together. In this example, the notebook computer is the source device and the television is the sink device (assuming the television supports Wi-Fi Display specifications), and the source device transmits video contents to the sink device for playback on a display of the sink device.
Since malwares may attack through the connection, security of the connection is important. However, a standard firewall is not useful for an embedded system with restricted computing resources including memory and processor, so that the standard firewall cannot avoid the attack. Therefore, how to set up a secure connection becomes a goal.